


You Got It All

by Faded_BlueEyes



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheesy, Fireflies, M/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, cheesy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_BlueEyes/pseuds/Faded_BlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all came down to this; Levi wanted Eren to see himself the very same way Levi saw him: absolutely mesmerizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got It All

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Week 2015  
> Day 4: Fireflies

When Levi met him, Eren was this kid that was all bright smiles and strong opinions and more bravery than common sense. But behind that façade, was a shy kid who was had always been insecure. 

He quickly learned from Eren's own words that too many people have left him behind as a kid; his mother, his father, Hannes (who was almost like his uncle) and even many of his friends. It was clear to see how this insecurity started, and it grew to the point where Levi had a hard time convincing Eren to go out with him. 

They were both young (or younger, at least) and Levi knew how to take a straight up 'no', but Eren had always confused him. The way Eren acted: the way he laughed at Levi's lame jokes, the way he smiled whenever Levi was near and the way he fearlessly commented on Levi's height – all those had Levi confused as to why Eren kept rejecting him. 

When Eren admitted he didn't think he was good enough, Levi felt his chest tighten. Here was this bright eyed, absolutely stunning young man standing in front of him, but the way his eyes flitted nervously and his body seemed to shrink, he looked no more than a shy child. Because Eren didn't see himself the way Levi saw him. 

And now, four years later, four years of rigorous complimenting and assuring, Levi still had doubts about Eren's confidence. It was better, but he still saw Eren's eyes scan the people around them at parties before he looked to Levi, pleading. His bottom lip still quivered when a girl commented on Levi's looks and he still turned away when someone hugged Levi for perhaps a second too long. 

But today, Levi was going to change that. Or well, he would try. 

Driving out of the city, he parked the car at a camping car park, picked up the basket and laughed at Eren's facial expression as the young man saw the trees surrounding them. 

“You're not going to murder me and dump my body in the river, right?” Eren questioned, a teasing glint in his eyes. 

“Not in my agenda,” Levi replied, pausing by Eren to entangle their fingers together. Eren looked down at their hands for a moment before he looked up and gave Levi one of those stunning smiles. 

“Then what is in your agenda?” 

“Well, Petra made food, it's a nice day and Hanji told me there's a lake around here,” He paused and chuckled, “Although, it's Hanji, so I'm not sure how reliable that information is...” 

Eren agreed with a short laugh, following Levi as the other pulled on his hand. The comfortable conversations came naturally to them as they set up the food by the small lake. Eren dared Levi to jump from the small waterfall at some point, to which he received a shove in the shoulder. 

They did swim for a bit, chasing each other in the water and grinning as Levi dove under him, grabbing his legs and throwing Eren over his shoulders as he surfaced. Eren splashed him as payback, and remained grinning as Levi pulled him closer, arms wrapping around Eren's waist and lips locking in a slow, passionate kiss. 

Then they ate, and Levi made it a competition to throw as many grapes as they could into Eren's mouth, laughing as one hit Eren in the eye and he dramatically played a wounded soldier. They exchanged quick cheek and temple kisses amongst eating and joking around. 

When the sun set, Levi took out the blanket and wrapped it around the both of them. It was nice, with the sound of the crickets in the background and Eren's warm breath falling down on his neck when his boyfriend leaned his head on Levi's shoulder (having to scoot down a lot down to Levi's height, which earned him a shove after that comment was made). 

“Thanks for today, Levi,” Eren whispered into the darkening day. 

“The day's not over,” Levi reminded him softly. 

“I know,” Eren acknowledged. “But I don't thank you enough for everything you do for me.” 

“You don't have to,” Levi told him. “I do everything because I love you.” 

Eren smiled, and Levi felt the expression on his neck, “I love you too.” 

And as he did, something fluttered right in front of Levi's face, glowing brightly in the quickly darkening afternoon. Eren looked up, and Levi turned to watch his expression as more fireflies began appearing, glowing beautifully above the lake, the water reflecting the little lights. 

Eren chuckled beside him and reached for one; the firefly sat on his hand, and Eren brought him closer, inspecting the insect before its wings fluttered and it flew away to join the rest, flying in patterns above the lake. 

“You want to know what I think about you, Eren?” Levi asked quietly, and Eren paused for a moment before turning to look at Levi with furrowed eyebrows. “I think you're kind of like a firefly.” 

Eren laughed shortly and looked away, “That's a ridiculous comparison.” 

“Hear me out,” Levi told him. “When they're not glowing, they're just as any other ordinary bug. They're no better, and definitely not better looking. I think...” Levi paused and inhaled a deep breath. “I think that's how you see yourself.” 

He felt Eren freeze beside him, just as Eren did any time his insecurities were brought up. 

“But when the firefly is glowing,” Levi continued nonetheless, “He looks magnificent, and stunning and completely mesmerising; and that's how I always see you. You're always brightening up my day, and whenever you smile, everyone around you seems to glow with happiness.” 

“Levi...” Eren started, voice quivering slightly. 

Levi raised an eyebrow and gave him a gentle smile to say he wasn't done. “And I really want you to see yourself as one of those fireflies,” He pointed to the fireflies still circling them. “But if you can't, then just know that I'll always find you as mesmerising as I find them, if not more.” Levi chuckled, “And unlike their life spans, my love for you won't be ephemeral.” 

“So,” Levi started again and cleared his throat. “I wanted you to really believe me when I said that.” He reached into the basket and took out the small box; it felt heavier in his hand now than it ever did before. “Because I promise you, Eren, I won't stop loving you. And even when you don't think you can glow, I want to be there to assure you that you do.” He opened the box and watched Eren open his mouth to say something, but no words came out. “Marry me, Eren.” 

Eren said nothing for a moment, looking away to wipe the tears that had gathered in his eyes. When he did turn around, he caught Levi's gaze and chuckled, “That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say.” 

“Just don't tell Farlan,” Levi commented. “It would ruin my rep.” 

“Yes.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow, “For real?” 

Eren laughed lightly, “As if I would ever say no after that amazing speech of yours.” Levi wasted no time in sliding the ring over Eren's finger and leaning forward, kissing him quickly, the happiness radiating from them both. 

When they pulled away, Levi brought his hand forward and had one of the fireflies land on his finger. “What do you know,” He murmured. “Those bugs are actually kind of useful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
